vlwfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca von Lahnstein
Rebecca von Lahnstein is a fashion designer and daughter of Ludwig and Madeleine von Lahnstein. She is the youngest of her siblings and also a good friend of Oliver Sabel and Christian Mann. Biography Creation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rebecca_von_Lahnstein&action=edit&section=2 editIntroduction The character is hardly mentioned, before she appears on-screen. It's only been declared that Sebastian, then played by Joscha Kiefer, has siblings. Rebecca's first appearance features a run-in with Gregor Mann, played by Andreas Jancke, who eventually becomes her first on-screen lover. The character appears to be spoiled and a stereotype of rich person, even though it's mentioned that Rebecca didn't grow up with much money, since her father broke off contact with his aristocratic family. She has a good relationship with Adrian Degenhardt, played by Klaus Zmorek, who was like a father to her and her siblings after her own father died. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rebecca_von_Lahnstein&action=edit&section=3 editPersonality Rebecca appears to be a stereotype of a rich girl who sees a lot of things superficially. She loves to go shopping, especially out of frustration so she doesn't have to deal with her problems. As time goes by, the audience also sees a Rebecca that can get easily hurt, for example when she is rejected by somebody she cares about. It is mentioned that she didn't grow up as a rich kid, so Rebecca treats the staff around her like less worthy citizens. Her spoiled way brings her character to be disliked by the audience. Trying to bring the best out in herself, Rebecca is normally shown as a good friend to people she likes and also seems to have little faith in herself when it comes to her proficiency. As time goes by, Rebecca becomes a strong woman who starts to know what she wants. With the return of her supposedly dead father Ludwig, she seems to break free from old habits. Rebecca even starts an affair with waitress Miriam Pesch, before the character is suddenly written out because of Jasmin Lord's departure. When the character returns, now played by Tatjana Kästel, Rebecca shows that she's all grown up and wants to finally start with her career as a fashion designer. Leaving Düsseldorf At this time Rebecca was a member of the Lahnstein Board, having control over one vote. Tanja von Lahnstein convinced Rebecca to vote for her while promising her a job in Ligne Clarisse-Lahnstein. Rebecca saw a chance for herself, and decided to vote for Tanja. But soon, she had a disagreement with Tanja about a new perfum, for the advertisement of which Tanja wanted to reuse the old love story between the twins Julia Mendes and Jan Brandner. Rebecca tried to prevent that, and since Tanja would not listen to her, she called for a meeting of the Board. Eventually the Board decided against Rebecca, the last word being given by her father, Ludwig von Lahnstein. This made Rebecca mad at her family. Tanja realized that she'd have to get rid of Rebecca soon. She organized a job for her in New York. Rebecca was reluctant at first, but then she made a plan on how to get back at her family. She promised Tristan, Sebastian, Ludwig, Ansgar and Tanja her vote, should they give her something in return. So she got various VIP passes, an apartment, money,... She then left her family, giving the vote to no one. Family tree Storylines http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rebecca_von_Lahnstein&action=edit&section=5 edit2008-2011 Rebecca is introduced by running into Gregor Mann, who she eventually takes a romantic interest in. But she originally came to town to visit her brother Sebastian. When Rebecca finds out that her foster father Adrian needs a kidney to save his life, she gets into a huge argument with his son Constantin, who despises his father. Constantin won't help Adrian because he believed him to be the kidnapper of his sister Carla's daughter Sophia. Rebecca and Sebastian can eventually convince Constantin to save Adrian, even though he doesn't change his mind about him. Rebecca starts sleeping with Gregor and develops feelings for him. Gregor tells Rebecca that he just wants to have fun and doesn't search for a serious relationship with her. Rebecca agrees and they continue to stay lovers. When Gregor eventually finds out that Rebecca has fallen in love with him, he breaks it off. She tries to convince him that a relationship between them could work, but Gregor falls in love with Luise von Waldensteyck instead. Rebecca tries to come between them for a while, even working together with Luise's sneaky fiancéEduard von Tepp. Eventually Rebecca realizes how much Gregor and Luise love each other and tries to overcome her feelings for Gregor. Rebecca succeeds when she takes an interest in Gregor's younger brother Christian. She tries to get closer to him when Christian starts having problems in his relationship with Oliver Sabel. Being friends with Christian and Olli, Rebecca doesn't want to come between them and tries to stay away. After a while things seem to have come back to normal and Rebecca finally finds someone who has taken an interest in her - David Brandner. He tries everything to finally give Rebecca a feeling of love and appreciation. But Rebecca realizes that she still has feelings for Christian. David is heartbroken and shortly leaves town after he and Rebecca broke up. Once again, Rebecca is questioning if she ever will find her Mister Right. As she starts to flirt with a guy, Rebecca realizes that she isn't really interested in him and has problems to get him to leave her alone. "No Limits" waitress Miriam Pesch helps out and kisses Rebecca. After that Rebecca starts to question her sexuality as she enjoyed the kiss with Miriam. The girls have a conversation and eventually kiss again. Rebecca fears what her family might think about it but starts to go overboard when she announces her relationship to Miriam. Agreeing that things moved too fast between them, Rebecca and Miriam broke up after a few weeks. After that Rebecca tries to concentrate on her career and gets involved with Tanja von Lahnstein, who's involved with her brother Sebastian. She starts working for Ligne Clarisse, a fashion company headed by Tanja. Rebecca gets to be creative in her designing clothes, but soon finds herself at odds with Tanja after confronting her over a controversial publicity campaign. Tanja feels threaten by Rebecca and falsely accuses her of stealing designs and passing them off as hers. As the family doesn't believe Rebecca and even Sebastian sides with Tanja, she is forced to take a job offer in New York. Before leaving, however, Rebecca gets her revenge by playing the ambition of all members of the Lahnstein Enterprises board of Directors against themselves - with the exception of Helena and Hagen, promising them to sell them her voting rights in the company in exchange of valuable things, like an apartment in New York and a VIP card to get access to high-profile fashion events; turning the job in New York into a great opportunity. Rebbecca leaves at odds with her family. Marbecca - 2012- In February 2012, Clarissa von Anstetten, who now owns fifty percent of Ligne Clarisse Lahnstein, brings Rebecca back to town to impress Ludwig on his birthday and stabilize her place in the Lahnstein empire. Rebecca forgives her father and shows her family that she has grown up a lot while being in New York and now knows what she wants. As Clarissa promised her a position at Ligne CL, Rebecca demands that she gets her own fashion line or she would return to New York after all. Tanja isn't happy about Rebecca's return at all. After Tanja blackmails Clarissa of her shares of the company, Rebecca makes it known that she won't answer to Tanja. As Elisabeth is named co-CEO of Ligne CL, Rebecca goes strictly to her. During mid-2012, Rebecca falls in love with her best friend Marlene von Lahnstein (nee Wolf), who at the time is dating her brother, Tristan. Marlene & Rebecca kissed during spin the bottle and the feelings began to grow inside of Marlene. The two had their relationship broken as a result of Marlene being unable to accept herself as a lesbian even after Marlene & Rebecca make love in a night of pure, unadulterated passion. Marlene accepts Tristan's marriage proposal, leaving Rebecca heartbroken, Rebecca is chosen to design Marlene's wedding dress and weaves the ideal design after seeing Marlene in said dress in a dream. Rebecca admits to Marlene that she loves her and that will always be the case, before completing the wedding dress. Marlene is so moved by the fact that Rebecca completed the perfect dress that she goes over to thank her on the day before the wedding and the two share a passionate kiss! On the wedding day, Rebecca is prepared to leave for Los Angeles as her love is still unrequited; however Marlene jilts Tristan at the altar and runs off to find Rebecca. Marlene finds Rebecca in the castle and after taking refuge from the Wolf's in Rebecca's room, finally admits to Rebecca that her love is reciprocated. Category:Pages with a family tree Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Ligne Clarisse Lahnstein Category:2012 Category:Lahnstein family Category:Current cast Category:Marbecca Category:Marlene Wolf